Crack the Shutters
by polkadot-scalpels
Summary: This is a Slexie songfic set to Snow Patrol's "Crack the Shutters".This song is perfect for our favorite couple of Seattle Grace!


I've been wanting to do a songfic for these two for awhile but I kept asking myself what song would be ubber perfect for Slexie? Trust me, I think this is their song! **Crack the Shutters by Snow Patrol** Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or Snow Patrol.

* * *

**You cool your bed-warm hands down on the broken radiator,  
And when you lay them freezing on me, I mumble "can you wake me later?"  
But I don't really want you to stop and you know it, so it doesn't stop you  
And run your hands from my neck to my chest**

Mark felt a small, cold pair of hands gently placed on his arms. He knew that they belonged to Lexie and she must be waking him up for work. "Lex, wake me up later." Mark mumbled. "Give me fifteen minutes." If Mark was honest with himself, he would admit that he didn't want her hands to leave his body. Even if they were cold at the moment, he enjoyed them, because they were Lexie's hands. Not some one night stand's or some nurse's. They were her's the woman that he loved and he hoped he would be feeling her hands wake him up like this for the rest of his life.

**Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day  
And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body  
I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute  
Cuz' the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you**

Lexie loved to get up and watch the sunrise with her steaming cup of coffee. Mark watched from inside as the sunlight outlined her face and traced the curves of her body. In that moment, Mark realized that he wanted Lexie to be his for the rest of their lives. She was his personal angel sent from above to put the shards of his life back together. He could stand there all day, watching her being immersed in the warm rays of sun. She turned towards the window and smiled at him with the smile that was especially reserved for him. She beckoned for him to join her and that's exactly what he did. He stepped into the daylight and embraced her just as the sun had.**  
**

**It's been minutes, it's been days, it's been all I will remember  
Happy lost in your hair and the cold side of the pillow  
Your hills and valleys are mapped by my intrepid fingers  
And in a naked slumber, I dream all this again**

After the stressful day they had at the hospital, they were surprised that they had had enough energy to carry out the countless rounds of love making. Lexie's hair was sprawled all over Mark's chest and he ran his hands softly through it, while his fingers outlined the curves of her naked body. She strokes his hair, knowing that this will be the only way he can get to sleep after such a long day. Before he dozes off, there's one thought that drifts through his mind and it's as clear as ever. _Lexie, be my wife_. He thought he had said it aloud but the next morning when Lexie acted normal, he realized he must've dreamt it but he planned on making it very real very soon.

**Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day  
And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body  
I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute  
Cuz' the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you**

Once again, Lexie was out on the balcony waiting for the sun to set. The pink and orange colors trailed her face. Mark watched her smile like a giddy child. He felt the small box in the pocket of his pants. He cleared his throat as he stepped outside to join her. He was going to do it right here because he and Lexie had never been one for the cliché things when it came to their relationship.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said turning to face him.

"Just like you." He said, closing the distance between them. She gave him that smile that was reserved for him and stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He held her a little longer before putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out the box. He held her hand while he got down on one knee. "Lexie, will you marry me?" He asked with a grin on his face. She brightened and shook her head yes before he slipped the ring on her finger. Mark got up off of his knee and wrapped his arms around her shoulder while they continued to watch the sunset.

**Crack the shutters open wide, I wanna bathe you in the light of day  
And just watch you as the rays tangle up around your face and body  
I could sit for hours finding new ways to be awed each minute  
Cuz' the daylight seems to want you just as much as I want you**

Mark watched from the window as Lexie sat outside waiting for the Seattle sunrise with their two-year-old son Kyle. As the golden rays of light rose, Mark watched as it traced Lexie's face and her impending stomach, where their second child was growing. She pointed towards the sun as Kyle watched in amazement. Lexie turned to look at Mark and gave him that smile that was reserved just for him. Mark realized that he was truly blessed and as he looked out towards the sun, he saw it as a symbol of how bright he and Lexie's love was and that anything could arise from darkness.


End file.
